Hard to say
by 050489
Summary: NARUSAKU. Un poco NARUHINA. Celos, drama...
1. 1 The beginning

La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana iluminando su silueta tendida boca abajo sobre la cama. Intentaba silenciar su llanto, para que sus padres no le escucharan, pero a duras penas lo conseguía. Sentía que por su estúpido orgullo había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo y ya no había vuelta atrás. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena vivida esa misma tarde en la que todo se vino abajo.

-----------------------------------

Se dejó caer en el césped boca arriba y extendió sus brazos y piernas. El entrenamiento había sido duro y se sentía como si le hubieran dado una buena paliza. Cerró los ojos para relajarse bajo los rayos de sol, pero pronto una sombra se interpuso entre ellos y su cara. abrió los ojos para ver que o quien se interponía entre él y el resplandor del sol. -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto aún desde el suelo.  
- Te he traído algo de comer, Sai me dijo que llevas horas entrenando - dijo la chica sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole una pequeña caja.  
Naruto se incorporó y miró ilusionado aquella cajita. - ¿Para mi? - dijo entusiasmado -¿Sakura-chan ha hecho un bento para mí?-. Tomó la caja y al abrirla se puso aún mas feliz. No era algo muy obstentoso, solo eran unas cuantas bolas de arroz y unos panecillos, pero estaba seguro que lo había hecho Sakura por su aspecto-la pobre chica tenía fama de cocinar fatal, Naruto era el único que disfrutaba de su comida- pero se lo comería gustoso por venir de su parte.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su compañero tan ilusionado. Desde hacía un tiempo no paraba de pensar en él. Por eso mismo hoy había cocinado para él, pensó que estaría entrenando y quería hacer algo por él. Siempre pensaba en qué podía hacer por Naruto. Al fin empezaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el chico, pero jamás lo reconocería, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Por cierto- dijo Sakura mientras Naruto no dejaba de engullir como un animal -me dijo Sai que querias hablar conmigo.  
Cuando terminó la frase Naruto se tensó y tragó con dificultal. -Si, es cierto- dijo agachando la cabeza.  
-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella preocupada al ver su reacción.  
Naruto dejó la caja a un lado y miró a Sakura a los ojos. -Ayer por la noche, cuando volvía a casa de entrenar, Hinata estaba esperando en mi puerta-.  
Sakura tragó saliva, sabía lo que se avecinaba.  
-Me ha confesado sus sentimientos y me ha pedido que salga con ella-.  
Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos pero intentó disimular por todos los medios -¿En serio? ¿Y qué le has dicho?  
-Le dije que me lo pensaría y que esta noche le contestaría- Sakura se estremeció.  
-Bueno...-dijo ella intentando que su tono de voz no saliera quebrado -¿y ya te lo has pensado? ¿Qué le vas a responder?  
Él agachó la cabeza. -Pues aún no lo sé...Hinata es una buena chica y una de las más guapas de la aldea-. Sakura sintió como se quemaba por dentro de celos al oir aquellas palabras. Había oído que Hinata era guapa en boca de la mayoría de los chicos de Konoha, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de Naruto. Hasta entonces todos sus elogios habían sido para ella. Concentró fuerzas para no desmoronarse y contestó a su compañero -Pues deberías aprobechar la ocasión, el sueño de muchos chicos de Konoha es que Hinata les pida salir-.

Naruto miró a Sakura con los ojos apagados. Sus dudas se habían aclarado, al parecer Sakura seguía sin sentir nada por el que no fuera simple amistad. -Supongo...que tienes razón- dijo volviendo a mirar al suelo en un intento de ocultar su agonía. Ya era oficial, Sakura le estaba animando a que saliera con otra chica. -Ya va siendo hora de que te deje tranquila- dijo volviendo a mirar a su compañera con una falsa sonrisa -Debe haber sido muy duro aguantarme diez años pidiéndote citas-.

Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en el corazón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iba a perderle para siempre y no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía. Empezó a notar que sus ojos se humedecían.  
-Sakura-chan...¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico al ver a su compañera agachar la cabeza para que él no percibiera sus lágrimas.  
-Tengo que irme- dijo poniéndose en pie y evitando la mirada de Naruto -Tsunade-sama quería verme-.  
Naruto alargó la mano para detenerla pero no consiguió alcanzarla, la chica ya había salido disparada con un rápido movimiento ninja de velocidad. -Sakura-chan....


	2. 2 Sakura

Me revolví entre las sábanas al escuchar el timbre. Ya eran las once de la mañana y se suponía que a las siete debía estar en el despacho de Tsunade, pero no quería ir. Aún me sentía incapaz de mirar a Naruto a la cara y que me contara lo bien que le iba con su nueva novia.

Reconocí enseguida la voz enfurecida de mi maestra y seguidamente los escalones que subían a la planta de arriba temblaron.  
No se molestó en llamar, por supuesto.

Sentí cómo desaparecían las sábanas que me cubrian hasta la cabeza. -¡Haruno Sakura, levántate ahora mismo!- Me encogí haciendo un ovillo sin abrir los ojos ni una pizca. -Que faltes un par de días a la asignación de misiones tiene un pase...¡pero ya llevas una semana!-.

Era totalmente cierto. Naruto había venido a buscarme todos y cada uno de esos días para ir a la asignación de misiones, pero no tenía valor para verle la cara y nunca salía.

-Estoy enferma...-dije con miedo. Sabía que Tsunade no se lo tragaría.

-Es la escusa más patética que he oído de una ninja médico- dijo ella enfatizando la última palabra. -Hasta ahora he sido paciente, pero nos hacen falta ninjas médicos-

-Hay otros ninjas médicos -dije sin abrir los ojos. No tenia muchas ganas de ver la cara de cabreo de mi maestra y la luz seguía molestándome tras siete días encerrada en mi habitación -Puedes decírselo a Ino, Ten-Ten o...Hinata...- Me costó un esfuerzo decir el último nombre.

-Pues resulta que ellas ya están trabajando, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo tu. Ser ninja no es hacer misiones cuando a ti te venga en gana- dijo ella aún enfurecida - Así que ya te estás levantando jovencita o te llevaré de la oreja-.

Y lo haría, no lo dudaba. Con resignación me levanté y comencé a vestirme. Diez minutos después ya habíamos llegado a su despacho donde me encontré de cara con mi problema número uno. -¡Sakura-chan! -gritó al verme entrar por la puerta -¿ya estás mejor?  
Intenté esbozar una sonrisa y asentí. -Pues tienes una geta...-dijo él mirando mis ojos hinchados -Pareces un oso panda-.  
No me lo pensé dos veces y le asesté un buen puñetazo en la tripa. Idiota...no sé cómo puedo estar enamorada de alguien tan tonto.

-Dejad de hacer el idiota, hay trabajo que hacer- dijo Tsunade sentándose en su sillón. -Sakura, quiero que vayas al hospital inmediatamente y ayudes a Hinata con dos ninjas que han sido transladados desde la arena. Están envenenados y no saben cómo curales. Demuéstrame que sigues siendo la mejor en antídotos-.  
-Hai- contesté. De todo lo que me había dijo, mi mente se quedó con la palabra Hinata. Mierda, todo el día en la uci con ella. Seguro que me contaba lo "superfeliz" que era con su amado Naruto.  
-En cuanto a ti-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- quiero que sustituyas a un profesor en la escuela.  
-¿No tienes una misión un poco menos...mariquita?-dijo el rubio molesto.  
Tsunade sonrió. -Ya te lo recordaré cuando esos enanos acaben contigo y con tu orgullo. Y no, no voy a cambiarte a otra misión.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. -Menuda mierda...-dijo en voz baja.  
-Eso es todo. Ya podeis largaros- dijo Tsunade haciéndonos un gesto con la mano.

-Cuando termine con los enanos me pasaré por el hospital- me comentó Naruto ya fuera del despacho -tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
-Mejor otro día -dije acelerando el paso -Ya has oído a Tsunade, hoy tengo mucho trabajo.  
-Tranquila, me quedaré hasta que termines -dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Aquel contacto me hizo temblar. Estaba más enamorada de él de lo que pensaba. -De todas formas tengo que esperar a que salga Hinata, y ella saldrá a la misma hora que tu.  
Aquello hizo que aminorara mi marcha -Bueno, en ese caso como quieras. Pero te advierto que saldremos tarde.  
-No hay problema -me aseguró con una sonrisa.  
-Nos vemos luego entonces. Acto seguido desaparecí a toda velocidad. De nuevo sentía que mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y no quería que sucediera en frente de Naruto.

Al llegar al hospital saludé a la gente y me puse la bata. Sentí como todos cuchicheaban a mis espaldas. Seguramente especulando los motivos de mi ausencia. Normalmente me hubiera dado la vuelta y les hubiera gritado un :"¡¿qué mierda os pasa?!" , pero hoy no.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- gritó Hinata al verme entrar en la sala donde estaban los dos ninjas envenenados. Su sonrisa me deslumbró, era evidente que salía con Naruto con mirarla. -He empezado con los análisis de sangre y estos son los resultados. Me tendió una carpeta marrón. Los examiné y comprobé que era algo muy complejo y extraño. Nunca había visto algo así. Me sentí mal por pensarlo, pero me pareció estupendo. Era lo que necesitaba, un reto. Algo que me mantuviera disfraída de la imagen de Naruto y Hinata dándose el lote.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Ignoré a Hinata todo lo que pude y me concentré en mi trabajo, que ya empezaba a ver la luz. Me faltaban solo un par de componentes para completar el antídoto y los ninjas se mantenían estables gracias a las extracciones de veneno periódicas que les realizaba. Sin embargo, la temida hora del almuerzo llegó y ahi estabamos, Hinata y yo frente a frente en la cafetería del hospital.

-Tengo algo muy importante que contarte Sakura-comenzó a decir Hinata. Era inevitable, ahi estaba mi sesión tortura. Intenté mentalizarme para que sus palabras no consiguieran hacerme llorar. -¡Naruto y yo estamos saliendo!-dijo ruborizada y con una amplia sonrisa. Fue un golpe duro, pero no tanto como esperaba. -¿No es maravilloso? -continuó diciendo con los ojos brillantes de alegría.  
-Enorabuena -le dije sinceramente. Me alegraba por ella, sabía que llevaba años enamorada de Naruto. El problema era que yo también quería a Naruto y no estaba para nada feliz de haberle perdido.  
-Fue maravilloso- dijo ella. Sabía que ahora me contaría con pelos y señales cómo le pidio salir y no tenía ningún interés en escucharlo.-Voy a la uci a ver cómo están los enfermos, luego hablamos-intenté decirlo sin que influyeran mis sentimientos pero no lo conseguí. Mi voz sonó cortante y molesta. Hinata me miró sorprendida y asintió.  
Salí de allí con paso firme y veloz. Cuando llegué a la uci cerré la puerta tras de mí y me dejé resvalar por ella hasta que terminé sentada en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en mis rodillas. Dichosos celos.


	3. 3 Naruto

Mientras caminaba hacia el punto de encuentro, pensé de nuevo en lo ocurrido en los últimos días y especialmente en Sakura. Al principio sólo me sentía atraido por ella pero, con el paso de los años, aquello se había convertido en un amor obsesivo. Hasta ahora me bastaba con tenerla a mi lado y protegerla, pero ahora eso me provocaba dolor, el dolor de saber que ella nunca me querría de la misma forma que yo la quería a ella. Ya no era un niño que esperaba con ansias un puñetazo suyo para sentir el contacto de su piel, ahora era un hombre que ansiaba ser correspondido. Incluso llegué a plantearme pedirle a la vieja que me cambiara de equipo, pero cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que volviera de una misión herida me sentiría culpable por no haber estado con ella. No, eso no funcionaría, jamás dejaría de protegerla, por mucho daño que me hiciera tenerla cerca. Si llegara a pasarle algo yo...no sé que haria.

En esos días de agonía apareció Hinata. A mi siempre me había parecido una chica un poco rara pero era la mejor persona que conocía. Era buena con todo el mundo y siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa. Ayer por la noche me la encontré en la puerta de mi casa y me pidió que saliera con ella. Lo primero que se pasó por la cabeza fue un "no" rotundo pero dicho con delicadeza para no herirla pero, antes de contestar, pensé de nuevo en Sakura. ¿Y si nunca llega a sentir nada por mi y me paso la vida entera agonizando por ella? ¿Y si traemos de vuelta a Sasuke y ella lo elige a el? Miles de preguntas de ese tipo me inhundaron la mente. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió. Quizá salir con Hinata no fuera tan disparatado. Ahora no sentía nada por ella salvo cariño y amistad pero, con el paso del tiempo, seguramente acabaría enamorándome de ella. Después de Sakura, la consideraba la chica más guapa de Konoha y, sin duda, era una buena persona.

¿Por qué no intentar sel feliz con otra persona? Además, estoy seguro de que Sakura sentiría un gran alivio al no tenerme detrás suya todo el día.

Al final le contesté que la noche siguiente le daba la respuesta, pues antes quería asegurarme de que Sakura definitivamente no sentía nada por mí. Como me temía, al contarle la noticia a Sakura me dijo que era una gran oportunidad. ¿Cómo iba a sentir algo por mí si me estaba animando a que saliera con Hinata?

Esta era la noche en la que debía darle una respuesta a Hinata, y ya estaba de camino hacia el banco donde habíamos quedado. En el cielo brillaba una preciosa luna llena que eclipsaba las estrellas de alrededor. Cuando llegué al banco, Hinata ya estaba allí sentada esperándome.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun- dijo levantándose dek banco y haciendo una reverencia. Sin duda era una chica muy bien educada, demasiado para mi gusto. Inevitablemente la comparé con Sakura, ella hubiera dicho algo así como :"¡Llegas tarde, Naruto no baka!" y me hubiera asestado un buen golpe.

-Buenas noches, Hinata-chan- contesté levantando una mano y poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas. Aquel "chan" había sonado forzado. A la única persona a la que añadía ese sufijo era a Sakura, y siempre me salia de una forma natural y cariñosa.

Ella se ruborizó al oír ese sufijo cariñoso. Me senté a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al frente. Ella me imitó pero colocó sus manos entre sus piernas y dirigió la vista hacia el suelo.

-He estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste...-comencé. Observé cómo su cuerpo temblaba a la espera de mi respuesta. -He decidido aceptar tu propuesta, Hinata-chan- dije volviendo mi mirada hacia ella. La aludida levantó la vista y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Acto seguido se desplomó y yo hice lo que pude para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Hinata- dije zarandeándola -¡Hinata!. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y cuando me reconoció volvió a desmayarse.

Habían pasado siete días desde la última vez que había visto a Sakura y yo ya estaba al borde de un ataque. Todos los días me pasaba a buscarla para ir a la asignación de misiones pero siempre salía su madre diciendo que estaba enferma. Había intentado entrar para verla las últimas veces, pero su madre me lo prohibía diciendo que podía ser contagioso. ¿Cómo podía estar enferma la mejor ninja médico de Konoha? Ella misma se curaba cuando tenía cualquier dolencia. Gracias al cielo yo no era el único molesto por su ausencia, Tsunade cada día que no la veía aparecer se cabreaba más y más. Era cuestión de tiempo que un día apareciera en su casa dando voces.

El octavo día me dirigí al despacho sin ganas, de nuevo la madre de Sakura me había echado de su casa. Cuando llegué estaba vacío, la vieja no estaba. Esperé diez minutos hasta que apareció. Allí estaba, Sakura entró destrás de Tsunade con los ojos hinchados y cara de pocos amigos. Mi rostro se iluminó al verla. Aunque llevaba una semana saliendo con Hinata aún no la había olvidado ni una pizca, pero yo seguía intentando que eso cambiara. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que nos encontramos y ya me había dado un puñetazo en la cabeza. Al parecer mi comentario de su similitud con un panda no le gustó. ¡Con lo monos que son los pandas!

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella y contarle que oficialmente ya estaba saliendo con Hinata y quedé en ir a verla cuando terminara en el Hospital. A mí me tocó una misión de mierda, tenía que sustituir a un profesor que estaba de baja por paternidad. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como esperaba. Los enanos acabaron con mi paciencia varias veces al no obedecer mis órdenes y sus preguntas retorcidas me sacaban de quicio. Con el paso de las horas no fue tan duro y al final terminé cogiéndoles cariño. Realmente me gustaban los niños, me encantaría tener varios en un futuro. Muchas veces soñaba con mini Narutos haciendo el gamberro y preciosas mini Sakuras dándoles su merecido. Al pensar en ello no puce evitar sentirme abatido. Ya no serían mini Sakuras con preciosos ojos verdes y una mala leche que daba miedo, ahora serían dulces y buenas mini Hinatas.

Cuando acabó la clase, los enanos me rodearon y me dieron un fuerte abrazo. Al parecer ellos también me habían cogido cariño.

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí al hospital. Aún era muy pronto, Sakura y Hinata seguirían trabajando, pero tenía ganas de verla. Al llegar al hospital pregunté en recepción en qué habitación estaban Sakura y Hinata. La amable recepcionista me dijo que estaban en la cafería descansando un poco. Pero allí sólo estaba Hinata, no había rastro de Sakura. Quizá era mejor así. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella y pensar en Hinata.  
-Naruto-kun- me llamó alzando la mano y con el rostro iluminado. Estaba claro que ella sentía una gran devoción por mí y me juré hacer todo lo posible para llegar a corresponderle.  
-Hinata- dije intentando sonar alegre. Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. -¿Que tal el día?-pregunté.  
-Bien- me contestó ella -Sakura-san es increible, ya casi ha resuelto la composición del veneno.  
Yo asentí interiormente. Sakura era increible...  
-¿Y tú Naruto-kun, que tal con los niños?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
-Bien también-contesté -Han sido un poco revoltosos al principio, pero he terminado cogiéndoles cariño-.  
-A mi ya me queda muy poco aqui, ¿quieres que cenemos juntos? -sugirió Hinata. Yo asentí. Me vendría bien un poco de ramen calentito.  
-Perfecto-dije con una sonrisa.  
-Espérame a las ocho en Ichiraku's, ¿vale?- me pidió un poco sonrojada. Cada día su timidez disminuía. Seguía molestándome un poco que se comportara así, me hacía sentir culpable. Al menos ya no se desmayaba al verme.  
-Allí estaré -le aseguré.

Una vez fuera del hospital, me sentí un poco vacío. Me hubiera gustado ver a Sakura, aunque solo fueran cinco minutos. Entonces se me ocurrió pasarme por la zona oeste del hospital, donde se encontraba la uci. Si mal no recuerdo, allí había una ventana bien grande. En un santiamén estaba debajo de aquella gran ventana. Con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto, asomé la cabeza hasta la altura de los ojos.

Lo que ví me desconcertó. Allí estaba, sentada en la puerta de la habitación, ocultando su rostro bajo las rodillas. La ventana estaba habierta a medias y pude oír con claridad sus pequeños sollozos ahogados. Estaba llorando. Mi cuerpo tembló de impotencia, quería entrar allí y envolverla fuertemente entre mis brazos. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el sonido de la puerta. Ví cómo Sakura se levantaba rápidamente y con la manga de la bata borraba sus lágrimas. Tras la puerta apareció Hinata y se pusieron a hablar sobre los posibles componentes que faltaban. Dejé de observar la escena y me senté debajo de la ventana. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su ausencia de siete días? Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas con Sakura. Olvidarla no iba a ser cosa fácil.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!


	4. 4 Sakura

Me odiaba a mi misma, no podía evitarlo. Me sentía miresable por no haber hechi nada cuando tuve la ocasión. Ahora que Naruto y Hinata eran pareja ya no había marcha atrás.

Seguí llorando unos minutos más hasta que sentí una presencia. Segundos después escuché unos golpes detrás de la puerta. Me levanté a toda prisa y me sequé las lágrimas para recibir a Hinata.  
-¿Cómo están?- preguntó refiriéndose a los enfermos.  
-Bien- contesté -Creo que tengo una idea de los componentes que faltan. Es obvio si te paras a pensar.

Hinata me miró entusiasmada, incluso diría que con admiración. Le expliqué mis deducciones y pronto encontramos lo que estábamos buscando. Al cabo de unos minutos ya teníamos el veneno completo. Con él seriamos capaces de fabricar un antídoto eficaz sin muchas dificultades.

-Eres increible, Sakura-san- me aduló Hinata. Ahora si que me sentía culpable. Yo la odiaba y ella me decía lo increible que era. Realmente no la odiaba a ella, odiaba no haber sido tan valiente como ella para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía. Y pensar que hace unos años yo la miraba sonrojarse delante de Naruto con impotencia pensando: "¡pero haz algo de una vez, so' pava!". Y ahora que lo había hecho deseaba que no se hubiera atrevido. Me odié de nuevo por ser tan hipócrita y mala persona.

Ya basta Sakura-me dije a mi misma. Ya es hora de que lo aceptes y olvides a Naruto. Bastante daño le has hecho, déjale ser feliz, déjale ir. En ese momento me prometí a mi misma que olvidaría a Naruto y que sería feliz por su nueva relación.

Alrededor de las siete y media Hinata y yo estábamos saliendo del hospital. Los antes envenenados ninjas, se encontraban ahora en perfectas condiciones gracias a nuestro antídoto.

-Bueno, ha sido un día duro, pero es reconfortante cuando todo ha salido bien- dije con una mano en el cuello, intentando descargar la tensión acumulada.  
-Cierto-asintió Hinata -hoy he aprendido mucho contigo. No me extraña que corran rumores de que ya has superado a Tsunade en medicina.  
Negué con la cabeza. -Aún me queda mucho por aprender de ella, sigue teniendo cincuenta años de experiencia más que yo.  
Hinata miró su reloj y puso cara de espanto. -Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Tengo que irme, he quedado para cenar con Naruto.  
No pude evitar sentir celos, pero hice un esfuerzo por intentar alegrarme por ellos. -Que bien. Algún día tienes que contarme como fue con pelos y señales ¿eh? -dije intentando comportarme como una amiga de verdad.  
Ella asintió con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y echó a correr en esa dirección. Yo también me giré y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa cuando volví a escuchar su dulce vocecilla.  
-¡Sakura-san! Espera -gritó.  
Me di la vuelta y esperé a que llegara hasta mí. -El sábado es mi cumpleaños y voy a celebrarlo en el restaurante de Dangos. Me gustaría que vinieras. Y si puedes, diselo a Sai también.  
Asentí. -Se lo diré cuando le vea y gracias por la invitación.

Ella sonrió con más ganas que antes y volvió a salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la mí. Genial-pensé con sarcasmo. Una tarde entera viendo a Naruto y a Hinata juntos y felices. En fin, tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarme y seguro que en la fiesta habría alcohol para ayudarme a llevarlo con menos dolor.

Intenté evitar a Naruto todo lo que pude esa semana y lo conseguí haciendo horas extras en el hospital. Sin embargo seguí viendo a Hinata y esta vez no pude escapar de que me contara todas sus citas. Pensándolo bien hubiera preferido que me lo contara Naruto, desde el punto de vista de Hinata todo era maravilloso y lleno de romanticismo por todos lados.

Llegó el sábado y aún no había comprado nada para Hinata. Eso me pasa por intentar no pensar en la dichosa fiesta.  
Me vestí rápidamente para salir a comprar algo mono para la cumpleañera y justo cuando me disponía a salir alguien llamó al timbre. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Naruto, cuya cara estaba descompuesta.  
-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó -Necesito tu ayuda.  
Suspiré y atravesé la verja de mi casa. -¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Aún no he comprado nada para Hinata y no sé que puedo comprarle, ¿me ayudarás a buscarle un regalo adecuado?-preguntó.  
-Claro pero, ¿no se supone que tu tienes que conocerla mejor que yo?- dije comenzando a andar en dirección a la zona comercial de Konoha -Tu eres su novio.  
Naruto sonrió tontamente. -Si, es verdad...Hinata me dijo que ya te lo había contado, por eso no te había dicho nada.  
-Y...¿que tal todo?-preguté haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar como una arpía celosa.  
-Bien, bastante bien- contestó -Hinata es una chica estupenda.  
-Me alegro- dije intentando sonar sincera. Pero no debió sonar muy convincente porque por el ravillo del ojo pude ver como la cara de Naruto adoptaba un semblante triste.  
-Bueno, ¿tienes ya alguna idea de lo que quieres regalarle o hay que empezar de cero? -dije intentando sonar animada.  
-Pues...había pensado en un peluche o algo así...-dijo pensativo. Sentí celos de nuevo. El último regalo que Naruto me hizo para mi cumpleaños fue un saco de boxeo que inmediatamente terminó estampado en su cabeza.  
- Es una gran idea. Y puede ser aún mejor si la acompañas con un gran ramo de flores blancas o una caja de bombones en forma de corazón. A las chicas nos encantan ese tipo de cosas -dije con la imagen de Naruto regalándome un gran ramo de flores en mi cabeza. La borré inmediatamente, había decidido dejar a Naruto marchar y dejarle ser feliz con Hinata.  
-¿A tí también te gustan esas cosas?- preguntó él. Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.  
-¡Pues claro que si! ¿y a quien no?-contesté. Naruto puso una expresión que no pude adivinar. -Bueno, busquemos los regalos de una vez, se nos está haciendo tarde.

Nos recorrimos todas las tiendas de peluches que había en la aldea y entre los dos escogimos un gran conejo de color morado y blanco. Sin duda encajaba a la perfección con Hinata. Después entramos en la floristería de Ino para escoger un ramo de flores. Mi amiga estaba allí y nos miró con cara de maruja.  
-Vaya, vaya frentona -dijo con tono burlesco -¿por fin te has decidido a quitarle el novio a Hinata?  
-Callate cerda-respondí. Precisamente había decidido lo contrario. Naruto nos miró con miedo.  
-Quería un ramo de flores blancas y...que no sean muy caras-dijo el rubio -Ya me he gastado casi todo en el dichoso peluche.  
Ino miró el peluche con envidia. Al igual que a mi le había encantado. -¿Cuánto dinero tienes?  
Naruto abrió la mano y le mostró un par de monedas. -Con eso no tienes ni para un clavel, bonito.  
-No seas tacaña Ino, dale una rosa blanca para que acompañe al peluche-. Puso cara de pocos amigos pero al final accedió.  
Cuando íbamos a salir de la tienda, Ino me llamó. -Espera un momento frentona.  
Le hice un gesto a Naruto para que me esperara fuera. -¿Qué quieres cerdita?.  
-Cielo...así sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño- dijo con cara de compasión. Como mi mejor amiga estaba al corriente de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto. No se lo había dicho nunca, pero ella me conocía mejor que nadie y lo adivinó a la primera.  
-Lo sé pero...no puedo estar alejada de él. Ya lo he intentado varias veces pero le necesito, quiero que forme parte de mi vida aunque sea como amigo.  
-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes de una vez? Aún estás a tiempo. He visto como te mira...  
-No puedo hacerle eso a Hinata. Además, Naruto está completamente loco por ella, lo noto...  
-Yo lo que noto es que eres tonta, Sakura. Estás perdiendo a Naruto y no estás haciendo nada. Es más, le animas con su relación con Hinata.  
-Porque quiero que sea feliz y mi papel como amiga es apoyarle.  
Ino negó con la cabeza. -Te estás engañando a tí misma...los dos os estais engañando.  
No queria escuchar más. Si no terminaba la conversación pronto empezaría a llorar. -Te veré en la fiesta -le dije antes de salir de la tienda.  
Fuera me esperaba Naruto con una sonrisa. -Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura-chan.  
Yo asentí y me quedé mirando sus ojos azules. Adoraba sus ojos tan inocentes, tan alegres. Quería desviar la mirada pero no podía, me habia quedado perdida en sus ojos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que el tampoco apartó los suyos. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para nosotros.  
-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sakura-san! -aquella voz familiar nos hizo reaccionar. Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde habíamos escuchado la voz.  
Quien nos había llamado era Sai, nuestro compañero de grupo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veíamos porque le llamaban para hacer misiones ANBU que duraban semanas.  
-¿Qué haceis?-preguntó.  
-Comprar los regalos para Hinata- contesté después de unos segundos. -Esta tarde es su cumpleaños, tu también estás invitado.  
Sai puso una gran sonrisa. -¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Es la primera vez que me invitan a una fiesta.  
-No se por qué pero no me sorprende -comentó Naruto. Reí ante el comentario de Naruto y nuestras miradas de cruzaron de nuevo un segundo.  
-Yo todavía no le he comprado nada, si quieres podemos comprar el regalo a medias-dije mirando a Sai.  
-Perfecto, aún no se me da muy bien elegir regalos.  
-Naruto, tu si quieres puedes irte ya con Hinata para ayudarla con los preparativos. Nosotros iremos más tarde con los demás.  
Naruto asintió y nuestras miradas quedaron petrificadas de nuevo. Sus ojos producían alguna especie de hechizo que me hacía muy dificil apartar la vista de ellos.  
Una mano sobre mi hombro me liberó del embrujo. -Venga vamos, ya queda poco para que cierren las tiendas -dijo Sai tidando de mí.

Mientras me alejada de allí con Sai a mi lado, volví hacia atrás la cabeza, hacia donde habíamos dejado a Naruto. El seguía allí quieto, sin apartar la vista de nosotros. Volví a mirar hacia el frente y mi cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a todo. ¿Qué había pasado hacía un momento?


	5. 5 Naruto

Ya había desaparecido entre el gentío pero yo seguía mirando hacia donde hace un momento caminaba junto a Sai. Al final no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle si había algo que le preocupara. Ya tenía pensado qué iba a regalarle a Hinata, pero le pedí a Sakura que me ayudara a buscar un regalo por dos motivos: el primero era intentar averiguar qué le había hecho llorar aquel día en el hospital y el segundo...era que simplemente quería verla.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara con Hinata aún no había conseguido olvidarme de Sakura ni un segundo. Es mas, al pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo libre con Hinata apenas veía a Sakura y eso me hacía pensar mucho más en ella: ¿dónde estará? ¿que estará haciendo? ¿qué problema tendrá para hacerla llorar desesperadamente en medio de su trabajo?

Y ahí no acababa la cosa...  
Hacía un momento me habia quedado hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes y ella se había dado cuenta porque también se quedó mirándome. Y, si no fuera porque es imposible, juraría que me miraba de la misma forma en la que miraba yo a ella. Podía ver en sus ojos el mismo deseo que yo sentía por ella.

Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano. Aquello solo podía haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Seguramente se había quedado mirándome a la espera de que le dijera algo.

Primero fui a casa a dejar el regalo de Hinata y después caminé hacia el restaurante de Dangos, donde encontré a Hinata colocando adornos por el techo con la ayuda de Ten-Ten, Lee y su primo Neji.  
-Buenas- saludé. Todos se voltearon hacia mí.  
-¡Naruto-kun!- dijo Hinata sorprendida -¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?  
-Venía a ayudarte, pero ya veo que tienes ayuda -dije señalando con la cabeza a sus ayudantes.  
Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. -Gracias de todas formas.  
Al final no pude ayudar en nada, ya estaba prácticamente todo listo. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que llegara la gente.

Veinte minutos después empezó a llegar la gente. Primero llegaron Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. Hinata les recibió y les dio las gracias por venir. Poco después apareció Sai, al que me quedé mirando. ¿No venía Sakura con él?  
Mi ansias se calmaron al ver asomar unos mechones rosas detrás del gentío. Por fin pude verla con claridad. Estaba radiante, se había dejado suelto el pelo y llevaba un vestido de tirantes negro. En sus manos portaba una cajita rosa con un lazo rojo que entrego a Hinata en cuanto se encontraron.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos, nos sentamos en las mesas según los cartelitos de papel que había en cada sitio. Hinata nos había colocado por equipos. A mí me había tocado al lado de Hinata, por supuesto, y al lado de Sai. Junto a el estaba Sakura.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Bueno, más o menos. Yo estaba más pendiente de las caras que ponía Sakura más que de la comida, y eso que Hinata había puesto como plato principal ramen para agradarme. Los ojos de Sakura carecían de vida, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Apuesto a que estaba pensando en lo mismo que la hizo llorar en el hospital. No saberlo me comía por dentro.

Noté que los ojos de Sai se clavaron en mí y después miró a Sakura siguiendo mi mirada. -Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al servicio -dijo levantándose sin hacer ruido. Por muy antisocial que fuera, era un chico muy perspicaz.  
Yo aproveché su ausencia para mirar directamente a Sakura. Ella notó mi mirada y se giró. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo y percibí que tenía los ojos brillantes, parecía apunto de llorar.  
En ese momento Sai regresó y se volvió a sentar entre nosotros.  
-Vuelvo enseguida- escuché decir a Sakura en cuanto Sai terminó de sentarse. La ví salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Mire hacia mi derecha, donde estaba Hinata. Estaba riendo y hablando con Kiba y Tenten, por lo que decidí escabullirme para seguir a Sakura. Tenía que saber que le ocurría.

Toqué con los nudillos la puerta de señoras. -¿Sakura-chan?  
Acerqué la oreja a la puerta y escuché leves sollozos. -¿Sakura-chan? -repetí con un tono de voz más alto. -Abre por favor, soy yo.  
Los sollozos pararon y escuche pasos acercándose a la puerta. -¿Naruto?  
-Si, soy yo. Abreme por favor.  
-Este es el servicio de chicas, aqui no puedes entrar-dijo con un tono molesto.  
-¿Quieres ver como si puedo?- pregunté con tono amenazante. -Si no me abres echaré la puerta abajo, no tengo ningún problema.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio, escuché un sonido que indicaba que habia quitado el seguro. Aprobeché para girar el pomo y entrar. Era un servicio bastante pequeño, Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a mí y apenas nos distanciaba un metro y medio. Como me temía, sus ojos estaban inhundados en lágrimas.

-Sakura-chan...¿qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunté angustiado -Puedes contarme lo que sea, confía en mí.  
Ella le limitó a negar con la cabeza. -Lo siento-dijo con un hilo de voz -no puedo.  
Me acequé más a ella y le cogí las manos. -Claro que puedes, puedes contarme lo que sea.  
Ella evitó mi mirada dirigiendo la vista al suelo. Con sumo cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, levanté su barbilla para mirarle a los ojos. -Por favor Sakura, cuéntamelo.  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-me dijo en un susurro -¿quieres saber lo mala persona que soy?  
-Tu no eres una mala persona.  
Rió de forma irónica. -Claro que lo soy Naruto, soy incapaz de dejarte marchar y de alegrarme porque seas feliz. Soy una egoista.  
Arqueé una ceja confundido. No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.  
Con un rápido movimiento me esquivó y abrió la puerta para escapar. Reaccioné rápido y fui capaz de detenerla y volví a cerrar la puerta.  
- De eso nada, no vas a huír - le dije inmovilizándola por la espalda.  
Como era de esperar de Sakura, me dio un fuerte codazo que me dejó medio muerto y aprobechó para escapar.

Cuando me recuperé del golpe, salí corriendo detrás de ella, pero cuando llegué donde estaban todos cenando ya no habia ni rastro de Sakura. Noté que todos los de la mesa me clavaron sus miradas debido a mi exaltación.  
- ¿Dónde está Sakura? - pregunté.  
- Ha tenido que salir corriendo, lo único que ha dicho antes de irse es que tenía una urgencia en el hospital - se apresuró a contestarme Hinata. Fruncí el ceño y clavé la vista en la puerta del restaurante. Me sentía impotente. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era salir corriendo detrás de Sakura y solucionar aquello que la hacía sufrir. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar a Hinata sola el día de su cumpleaños y delante de todos. Ella siempre había sido muy buena conmigo y no quería hacerle daño.

Volví a mi sitio a su lado y me pasé el resto de la noche intentando actuar con normalidad pero había momentos en los que me quedaba inmóvil, mirando al vacío y pensando en Sakura. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla si no me decía nada? Pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía seguir viéndola sufir de esa manera.

Cuando todo el mundo abandonó el restaurante acompañé a Hinata a su casa e intenté sacar temas de conversación durante el trayecto para evitar que me preguntara por mi comportamiento apagado. Al llegar nos paramos en frente de la puerta principal y nos quedamos callados sin decir nada. Ella comenzó a aproximarse con lentitud con un fuerte sonrojo. Parece que hoy iba a ser nuestro primer beso. Siempre soñé que sería con Sakura pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea, ¿no?

Me acerqué a ella un poco y me incliné para besarla con los ojos cerrados. Antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, visualicé una imagen perfecta de Sakura en mi mente. No puedo -me dije a mi mismo -no puedo hacerlo. Me estoy engañando a mi mismo y lo peor de todo es que también había estado engañando a Hinata.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente y sujeté a Hinata por los hombros separándola de mí. -Lo siento- Ella me miró confusa y con las mejillas rojas como tomates. - Hinata, yo...  
-No digas nada- me interrumpió. -Por favor no digas nada, no quiero oirlo...- las lágrimas comenzadon a brotar de sus ojos grises. -Lo he sabido todo el tiempo...sabía que la amabas a ella pero aún así yo quería estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras me llegaron al alma. Aún sabiendo que amaba a otra mujer quería estar conmigo. Pero, por mucho que luchara para hacerlos desaparecer, mis sentimientos hacia Sakura eran más fuertes que ninguno. Por mucho que Hinata me amara o yo intentara enamorarme de ella, Sakura siempre estaría en mi cabeza. Me levantaba pensando en ella, en verla a primera hora en la asignación de misiones. Entrenaba para hacerme más fuerte y protegerla. Ella...era la única. (She's the one)

-------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los reviews, al verlos me pongo a escribir enseguida y actualizo mucho antes!!! ^ ^

Siento haceros sufrir tanto con esta historia, la verdad es que es un poco triste...así es el amor...pero poco a poco se aclararán las cosas...Un saludo!


	6. 6 Sakura

Esto no podía seguir así. Ya había llegado a mi límite. Estuve a punto de besarle en el baño del restaurante. La imagen de Hinata destrozada el día de su cumpleaños hizo que me detuviera, pero no creo que la próxima vez consiguiera

detenerme. Cuando estaba tan cerca a Naruto, cuando me tocaba, no podía controlarme. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas y rogarle que dejara a Hinata por mi. Dios, era la peor persona del mundo...

Después de pasarme la noche entera llorando había tomado una decisión. Una hora antes de la asignación de misiones me presenté en la habitación de Tsunade-sama para pedirle un favor.

-¿Cómo que quieres el traslado? - me preguntó con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Te has vuelto loca? No voy a mandar fuera a mi mejor ninja médico, te necesito aquí.  
- Por favor Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico - rogué - Es muy importante para mí, quiero aprender más cosas sobre venenos en la aldea de la Arena.  
- Deja ya de fingir Sakura, sé perfectamente por qué estás haciendo esto.

Miré a mi maestra con asombro. ¿Lo sabia?

-N-No sé de qué me estás hablando...  
Me miró furiosa -Claro que lo sabes, todo esto es por Naruto -dijo exasperada- No te tenía por una chica cobarde.

Me quedé petrificada, no sabía que contestarle a eso...Realmente estaba siendo una cobarde.

-¿Y cuál es tu maravilloso plan? ¿Huír de tu aldea natal dejando atrás al seguramente amor de tu vida?  
-Yo..Naruto está con Hinata y...-dije cabizbaja.  
-¿Y qué mierda importa eso? Si está con ella es porque eres tan idiota que no has hecho nada al respecto cuando con una sola frase tuya estaría contigo.  
-Pero...ya no puedo hacer nada, ya es demasiado tarde -dije intentando que no se me escaparan las lágrimas.

Tsunade suspiró y negó con la cabeza.  
-Te estás equivocando Sakura...te estás equivocando del todo...- levantó la vista para mirarme - Pero, si eso es lo que quieres, arreglaré todo para que puedas irte esta misma mañana a la aldea de la Arena.  
- Gracias, Tsunade-sama -dije asintiendo. A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de irme de Konoha, pero era la única forma de poder olvidarme de Naruto. Verle todos los días con Hinata me destrozaba por dentro.  
Se puso a escribir en un papel durante cinco minutos y, después de sellarlo, dobló el papel y me lo entregó metido en un sobre. - Entrégale esto al Kazekage cuando llegues.  
Cogí el sobre y asentí.  
- Y por favor, ven a visitarme a menudo...te has convertido en una hermana pequeña para mí, voy a echarte mucho de menos -dijo con tóno melancólico.  
- Claro...-dije conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas - yo también la echaré mucho de menos, Tsunade-sama.

Abrí la puerta del despacho para salir y eché un último vistazo a mi maestra. Sabía que estaba haciendo una locura pero...¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Intenté no pensar más en ello y caminé hasta mi casa para hacer el equipaje. Mis padres aún dormían y no tenía intención de despertarles. Lo mejor sería dejarles una nota porque si tratara de explicarles que me iba a la Aldea de la Arena

se pondrían como locos. Cuando terminé de empaquetarlo todo escribí la nota para mis padres y salí sin hacer ruido.

Llevaba horas andando a paso ligero sin parar exceptuando cuando mi estómago me pedía alimento y empezaba a anochecer.  
- Creo que aquí está bien - me dije a mí misma cuando llegué a un claro con terreno firme. Miré a mi alrededor y parecía un buen sitio para acampar.

Me quité la mochila y me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol cercano. - Mierda...- De nuevo venían a mi cabeza imágenes de él. Cerré los ojos e intenté borrarlo de la cabeza cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos

acercándose a gran velocidad. Se movía por los árboles y por el ritmo que llevaba llegaría a mi posición en cuestión de segundos. Me puse en pie y saqué un kunai del bolsillo trasero. De pronto los pasos se detuvieron y esperé en silencio

a que apareciera el causante de ellos. Un enorme chakra inhundó la zona. Por lo visto mi rival iba a ser muy fuerte.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí! - dije con un poco de miedo por el gigantesco chakra - ¡Sal y dá la cara!

No tardó en salir. Una figura apareció entre los árboles frente a mí. Aunque aún estaba lejos, no tuve problema en reconocerle.

- Naruto...- susurré.  
El siguió acercándose a mi con cara de pocos amigos y sin despegar sus ojos de los mios.  
- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? -grité cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros.  
- La pregunta es qué haces tu de camino a la Aldea de la Arena- Su voz sonó enfadada y la forma en que me miraba daba miedo. Nunca le había visto así. -He hablado con la vieja y me ha dicho que has pedido el traslado, ¿por qué? ¿por

qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Ni siquiera te has despedido!  
- No es asunto tuyo -contesté un poco intimidada por su mirada.  
- ¿Es que no me vas a contar que es lo que pasa? -preguntó enfadado.  
Agaché la cabeza y no contesté.  
- Por favor Sakura-chan - dijo acercándose más a mí - no puedo soportar verte así, quiero ayudarte.  
- Naruto...-dije levantando la vista. Esta muy cerca a mí y sus ojos suplicantes se clavaban en los míos. - No puedo...  
- Por favor - dijo agarrandome por las muñecas. Ahora la distancia que nos separaba era mínima, podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Allí no había nada que me impidiera hacerlo, y lo deseaba con todas mis ganas. Sin pensarlo más acorté la distancia entre nosotros dispuesta a besarle. Pero, algo sucedió fuera de todo pronóstico: antes de

que mis labios alcanzaran los suyos él se abalabzó sobre los míos. Yo no le había besado a él, él me había besado a mí.

Me sentí confusa un segundo, pero enseguida le devolví el beso con todas mis ganas, no iba a desaprobechar ese momento sintiéndome confusa. Pareció gustarle porque el también me besó con ganas.  
Nos separamos un instante en el que nos miramos mutuamente. No hacían falta parablas. No recuerdo momento más bonito en mi vida.

Esta vez fui yo la que me lancé a reanudar el beso, pero esta vez con más ternura y suavidad. Deslicé mis manos por su cuello y acerqué más mi cuerpo al suyo. No podría explicar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, me hubiera

gustado estar así toda la noche. Ahora mismo me daba igual todo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había anochecido por completo.

Las manos de Naruto recorrian mi cintura y mi espalda provocando un agradable hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Separamos nuestros labios un segundo para volvernos a mirar. Era incleible cómo con solo mirarnos podíamos decirnos

tantas cosas. Sentía algo por mi, no había duda. Me había besado y sus ojos me miraban con ternura y deseo. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con Hinata? En sus ojos no encontré ni pizca de culpabilidad y Naruto era la persona más honrada que

conozco...¿la había dejado?

Como si leyera mi pensamiento, miró hacia el suelo y aclaró mis dudas: - Ya no estoy saliendo con Hinata...- Volvió a mirarme a los ojos - Me siento fatal por lo que he hecho, pero tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo, no era capaz de

olvidarte.  
- ¿Olvidarme? - pregunté sorprendida.  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sintió. - Me has gustado desde siempre, parece mentira que aún no lo sepas...  
Mi corazón comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. - Pensé que era una chiquillada y que, ahora que habías madurado, ya no sentías nada por mí.  
- Pues ha sido justo lo contrario, mis sentimientos hacia tí también maduraron, por eso dejé de perseguirte. Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un pesado -terminó con una carcajada de las suyas. Yo esbocé una sonrisa y me quede

mirándolo embobada. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. De repente paró de reirse y me miro algo serio. - Sakura-chan...esto...¿tu...?  
Yo sonreí. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería saber. En respuesta, me abalancé sobre él con fuerza y conseguí tirarle al suelo quedando yo encima suya. Me encantó verle totalmente colorado por nuestra postura. -Sa-Sakura-chan...  
- Te quiero baka - surruré antes de besarle.


End file.
